Fulgore
Fulgore is a highly-advanced assault cyborg created by Ultratech. A signature character of the Killer Instinct franchise, Fulgore made its original debut in'' Killer Instinct (1994) as one of the playable characters and as the game's penultimate boss, and has remained a playable character throughout the games since. Fulgore represents a "Shotokan" character; utilizing zoning and close combat in a way that is easy to use, but difficult to master. Biography Appearance Fulgore originally appeared in ''Killer Instinct (1994) ''as the Mark 01 prototype model. Its design appears inspired by a fully-armored medieval knight; with the head resembling a heaume and its glowing red eyes slanted into a death glare. Its most conspicuous knight-like feature is the orange, plume-like extension protruding from the helmet's back, as seen in many medieval knights' plumed helmets. Fulgore's frame is designed to effectively mimic the natural motions of a humanoid anatomy, and it has random circuitry and electrical tubing showing through its chasis. Fulgore received a slight design overhaul in [[Killer Instinct 2|''Killer Instinct 2]] with the activation of the experimental Mark 02 model. The Mark 02 mostly retains the original design, though its frame appears more streamlined and less bulky than that of its predecessor; with streaks of metallic blue lining the arms, torso and legs. Yellow highlights and designs are also present on its chest plates, and its metallic blades have been infused with superheated plasma. In Killer Instinct (2013), ''Fulgore received a major design overhaul, appearing as the formidable Mark 03 model. Its face appears somewhat sleeker, but is mostly identical to its past iterations. Its frame however is more mechanical than previous models, with joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes being exposed along its entire body, and each limb is powered by its own internal thruster to greatly increase both mobility and impact force. The Mark 03's mass has been unevenly distributed, having thinner legs and a larger chest and arms, which results in an intentional instability in its design that allows for a greater range of burst movements. Its chest plates can open themselves, exposing a miniaturized nuclear reactor core and showing a label which reads "Mark 03". The Mark 03 retains the superheated plasma blades featured by the experimental Mark 02 model, but they are noticeably longer & sharper in their design; having been specialized for lethal close quarter combat techniques that involve stabbing & impaling a target. Fulgore's retro costume largely mirrors the original Mark 01 and Mark 02 models, except that it appears to be lighter in overall weight and shows a wider helmet structure. Personality Throughout the series, Fulgore is what it is programmed to be: a cold and heartless killing machine that follows orders and directives without question and finishes its opponents with deadly accuracy. With each new upgrades and models, Fulgore quickly evolves into a razor-sharp predator that proves a difficult challenge for anyone standing in Ultratech's way, as shown in ''KI2 with its one-track objective to kill Jago. It normally shows no signs of emotion or personality whatsoever. In the rebooted universe however, occasionally the soul of Eagle will override the new Mk. III's programming, allowing it to think, feel, plan, and even show mercy. For example, although it not knew why, it has spared Orchid’s life multiple times after bringing her to the brink of death (ex. first Arcade Mode ending, Shadow Lords cinematic, Killer Instinct Novella). Abilities While there have been several different Fulgore designs created by Ultratech, they all carry similar weaponry and fighting styles. Besides advanced hand-to-hand and close combat techniques, impressive athletics, and attacks with its arm-mounted blades, Fulgore also uses a variety of energy-based weaponry. These include firing concentrated lasers from its eyes, emitting energy bursts from its superheated plasma blades, a reflective barrier, localized teleportation abilities, and some form of cloaking device. A new addition to the Type-03 model of [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] is its nuclear reactor discharge. Fulgore can gradually store power by standing back and charging the exposed core inside of its chest. A powerful and directed energy beam can then be unleashed from the nuclear reactor core to devastating effect. ''Killer Instinct Story A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin. Extended Story One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team of Asian engineers. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. The rumors say the human parts originated from a human organ harvesting operation based in Moscow. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition. Stage: Industrial Warehouse Moveset Special Attacks *Laser Storm (Single): Down, Down Forward, Forward + Any Punch *Laser Storm (Double):Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Laser Storm (Triple): Forward, Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Plasma-Port: Back, Down, Down Back, Back, + Any Punch Or Any Kick *Plasma Slice:Forward, Down, Down Forward + Any Punch *Eyelaser: Down Forward, Down, Down Back + Fierce Kick *Cyber Dash: Charge Back Then Forward + Any Kick *Reflect: Down, Down Back, Back + Any Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Right, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Button, Quick Punch *End Special 4: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Distance Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: Distance Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch *Humiliation: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Medium Kick Ending The combat test of the Fulgore series assault cyborg has been a success. Mass production can now take place. After years of research, a weapon of awesome power is in the hands of Ultratech. The dawn of a robot controlled empire will soon begin. The first prototype model, Fulgore 1, is deactivated and placed in a museum. The only humans left to view it are now slaves. Killer Instinct 2 Story The advanced and deadlier successor to the original Fulgore cyborg destroyed by Jago. Activated after the time jump, its final Ultratech commands are executed... find Jago and kill him. Extended Story Even before the Mk. I prototype in the vastly expensive Fulgore project was completed, the scientists at Ultratech were working frenziedly on an updated version. When the original met its match at the hands of Jago, its creator was enraged and set about beating a single directive into the Mk. II’s circuitry, turning it into a single-minded predator and an even more deadly foe than its predecessor. Unfortunately for Jago, not even the timejump has the power to stop it now. Stage: Museum Moveset *Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick Opener *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Medium Punch *Plasma Slice: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Electro Flect: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Hold Quick Kick *Air Double: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch *Parry Move: Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Back, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch or Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch Super Moves *Inviso: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick Super Power As You Move *Lock On: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Triple Laser Storm: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch Lock On *Air Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch 1 Super Bar Block *Plasmaport: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Any Punch Or Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Super Electro Flect: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Quick Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick. Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Half Circle Forward, Back Plus Medium Punch Endings Kill Jago & Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. All of Ultratech's enemies have fallen. Now none stand in the way of their deadliest weapon. Bent on armageddon, Fulgore builds his robotic army. A doomed Earth will soon fall to a merciless enemy. Kill Jago, Don't Kill Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. But other spared enemies lie in wait, eager to grasp vengeance and finish it once and for all. Although Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech, Orchid takes a warning to the future. A deadly strike by agents soon ends the Ultratech threat forever. Kill Orchid, Don't Kill Jago Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The error of sparing his nemesis is soon apparent. Jago tracks down Fulgore for a final confrontation. Building modes of cyborgs, Fulgore fights an epic battle against the army raised by his nemesis. A final epic confrontation is inevitable. The fate of the world rests on the outcome... Don't kill Jago or Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The combined might of Jago and Orchid assails Fulgore. The price of failure is a high one. Fulgore's failure and destruction at the hands of Jago and Orchid has sealed the fate of Ultratech. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Protocols reactivated. Enhanced system bootstrap complete. A new Fulgore prototype is online, with a singular directive: ELIMINATE ENEMIES OF ULTRATECH. However, the mind of the machine is different. It plans. It feels. It is aware. It is somehow... human. Extended Story "Fulgore Mark 03 Field Manual-L": '''HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL Moveset '''Reactor Gauge: (Season 2) Fulgore has a 10 piece meter as his super gauge which replaces the Shadow Meter. Fulgore will gain a piece of meter over time as his reactor fills a small meter above his reactor gauge. When this meter is full, a pip of meter is earned. The meter speeds up whenever he is attacking the opponent but slows down when he is not attacking or is using some of his energy based special attacks. He can also manually gain pips of meter through a command. A pip of meter can be spent to cancel a special move with another special move. Four pips are spent when performing a Shadow Move or a Shadow Counter. When the reactor meter has four green pips, his forward movement is improved, when he gains four yellow pips, his backwards movement is improved and when his meter is full, Fulgore's dashes are improved. Instinct Mode - Devastation Beam: (Season 2) Fulgore activates his instinct, causing his Reactor Gauge to gain tics at full speed. After the Reactor Meter is full, Fulgore can fire a massive laser beam from his chest which can cause upwards of 40% damage. Following a Season 2 patch, the beam will inflict some Potential Damage (even when blocked) and during Instinct Mode, repeating the Instinct command will allow Fulgore to manually add a single tic to his Reactor Gauge (similar to the Season 1 charging mechanic). Combo Trait - Auto-Triples: Fulgore can perform three hits for his auto-double by holding down the button he uses for that double. If the third hit connects without being broken, Fulgore gains a tic of meter for his Reactor Guage. This cannot be done with manuals. Command Attacks: *Gravity Strike: *Axis Slash: *Throw: Special Moves: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: Shoots lasers from his eyes. *Energy Bolt: Fires energy bolts from plasma claws. *Plasma Slice: *Plasmaport: Teleports *Charge Reactor: Shadow Moves: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Shadow Eye Laser: *Shadow Laser Barrage: *Shadow Energy Bolt: *Shadow Plasmaport: *Devastation Beam: Combo Openers: *Blade Dash: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Shadow Plasmaport: Combo Linkers: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Shadow Eye Laser: *Shadow Blade Dash: *Shadow Plasmaport: Combo Enders: *Blade Dash: *Eye Laser: *Plasma Slice: *Energy Bolt: *Shadow Plasma Slice: *Shadow Energy Bolt: Ultra Combo Hits: 23 Hits Stage (Similarity of both Industrial Warehouse (KI) and Museum (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, a retort in the background will explode, making an orb-like shield and becomes magnetic causing some metallic items to float and to be sucked into the magnetic fiery retort, which causes it to become distorted. Endings Kill Fulgore, Don't Kill Orchid SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. KILLING BLOW ABORTED. How can a machine know mercy? Fulgore cannot ignore his imperative to destroy but human "memories" interfere with his machine logic. Unable to digest the echoes of a fighting spirit, Fulgore attempts to process his true nature. Kill Orchid, Don't Kill Fulgore PROTOTYPE. APPROVED. Echoes of a lost humanity have been purged from Fulgore's systems. The sum of what remains is a merciless machine, driven to destroy. Without a cycle spared to savor his victories, Fulgore begins a search for his next adversary. Kill Orchid & Fulgore Thousands of Fulgores have been created, only to be destroyed, remade, and improved upon... But this one is different. Individuality and independence now race through his circuits. Still a killing machine, Fulgore rejects his coded imperatives and ponders his next target. Signature Moves *'Cyber Dash: '''Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Cyber Upper Cut:' Fulgore flies in the air delivering a uppercut using his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Eye Laser:' Fulgore emits an laser from his eyes. Also can be perform in the air. (KI 2/Gold) *'CyberPort: Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him reappear in front or behind the opponent. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'''Reflector: Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'Plasma Storm: '''Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold.) Can be done Three times. *'Electric Spark: Fulgore sends out a short surge from his eyes. (KI 1) ''No Mercy Moves '' *'''Termination: '''Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterate the opponent. (KI 2/Gold) *'''Laser Site: Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. (KI 1). *'Machine Morph: '''Fulgore' Changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent r'epeatedly. (KI 2/Gold). *'Turret Morph: 'Fulgore Changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI 1). Character Relationships * Jago - Its rival in the original universe, due to the warrior-monk destroying the original Mk. I prototype in the Killer Instinct tournament. * Thunder - Its rival, although the Nez Perce warrior soon realizes that the mind of his missing brother Eagle is implanted into one of the units, specifically the current Mk. III. * Orchid - Its rival, although in the rebooted universe, it has spared her life on numerous occasions, due to Eagle's consciousness overriding its programmings. * ARIA - Its creator and leader. * Kilgore - Its predecessor unit. * Eagle - The Nez Perce fighter was kidnapped by Ultratech, and his mind was used as the basis for the new Mk. III unit, although his consciousness continues to override its programmings, making the unit self-aware and somewhat rebellious. Trivia *Fulgore's new design in 2013 is based off of the new Robocop & Marvel's Iron Man. Fulgore's charge reactor is similar to Iron Man's arc reactor as its devastation beam is similar to Iron Man's unibeam. *The Killer Instinct comics (appendages to the original Killer Instinct's lore) showed Fulgore having a human face behind its chasis, and also implied that the cyborg's internal organs had been illegally "harvested" by Ultratech from somewhere in Moscow, Russia. *In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], one of Chief Thunder's endings reveals that Ultratech has plundered the mind of his younger brother, Eagle, in order to create the artificial intelligence needed for the Fulgore Mark 03. The 5th chapter of the Killer Instinct Novella, titled "ARIA For Noomorph", details how ARIA utilized Eagle's brain wave patterns as a base for the cyborg's AI system, transferring them into Ultratech's most advanced Type-03 model. *Kevin Bayliss, an artist of the original Killer Instinct, stated in his Twitter hashtag #killerinstinctfacts that Fulgore's sounds were created by mixing synth effects with pig squeals. They explicitly wanted him to not have a human voice, so they settled on robotic screams instead. *A conceptual field manual for the Fulgore Mk. III was released by Iron Galaxy on the official Killer Instinct website, serving as Fulgore's background story for Killer Instinct (2013). *When the player reaches 16+ combo hits with Fulgore, the remixed classic theme of "Museum" will start to play. When both characters are kept idle for a certain amount of time, the remixed classic theme "Full-bore" will begin playing. *Fulgore was the last character to be confirmed for Killer Instinct (2013)'s initial Season One cast, and was first revealed in the game's launch trailer (showing only a shadowy robotic frame with glowing red eyes). Originally set to be available by March 2014, Fulgore's release became delayed until April 2014. Gallery Killer Instinct Fulvthu.jpg Fulvspin.jpg fulgoreKI1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Fulvja.jpg Fulgore2.gif fulgore1.jpg fulgore6.jpg fulgore7.jpg Fulgore-s.jpg|Fulgore's victory screen on the SNES version render_ki_16.jpg Fulgore01.jpg|When machine triumphs over man... Fulgore's No Mercy.jpg|One of Fulgore's ultimates Fulgorestandee zpsa7000af0.jpg|6-foot Fulgore standee promoting KI on the SNES in 1995 Killer Instinct 2 Fulvja1.jpg Fulnspin.jpg 968917-fulgore_4.jpg fulgore7.gif ki2_fulgore_render.jpg ki2_fulgore_render2.jpg ki2fulgore.jpg Fulgore0356.jpg|A lingering memory from a human past...? Killer Instinct (2013) Fulgore_Emblem.png|Fulgore's Emblem Fulgore Unit-3 Revealed.png|Fulgore Revealed Fulgore Revealed.PNG|Fulgore Revealed (including the Stage) Fulgore Artwork Revealed.png|Fulgore Artwork Revealed Killer Instinct - Fulgore Headshot.png|Fulgore (Headshot) Fulgore Activated.png|Fulgore Activated Fulgore Render.png|Fulgore's Ultratech Industries Fulgore Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Fulgore (Industrial Warehouse) Fulgore Arcade Intro.png|Fulgore Arcade Intro Fulgore Arcade Bio.png|Fulgore Arcade Bio Fulgore.png Fulgore through.jpg Fulgore90..jpg Fulgore91.jpg Fulgore92.jpg Fulgore93.jpg Fulgore94.jpg Fulgore95.jpg Fulgore96.jpg Fulgore97.jpg Fulgore98.jpg Fulgore99.jpg Fulgore Color 10.jpg|Fulgore's new Color 10 in Killer Instinct Season 3 Fulgorenewcolor10.jpg Shadow Fulgore skin.png|Shadow Fulgore skin Fulgore red.jpg 01.jpg Killer Instinct Comics Fulgorer.jpeg FulgoreAttackingTJCombo.jpeg FulgoreAsEagle.jpeg External links Fulgore's character page at the official Killer Instinct website Fulgore's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Circa Nicky (Fulgore) vs UA Bass (Spinal) - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Fulgore Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ultratech Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral Characters